One For the Road
by Darksyn
Summary: A little tidbit that came to me during some irreverant research. I had to write it.


One For the Road

* * *

><p>The redhead shifted, the clothes marked the person as a Shinigami ruffled as the Cero passed.<p>

"Fight Me." the Arrancar stated, punctuating statement with another Cero.

Again the redhead moved, barely out of the way of the blast.

"No." came the calm response.

The redhead continued on the path set before them, the opponent ignored.

A scream of rage followed by a build-up of reiryoku resulting in a powerful wave of reiatsu and sand of the Hueco Mundo.

"You don't belong here little shinigami, your kind are an abomination in these lands, so run, run or die!"

The shinigami stopped and turned, facing the transformed Arrancar. The long hair whipping around the face before being pulled back behind the figure in the tail end of the pressure wave.

"Fine, Bring it." Red eyes narrowed, pulling the zanpakuto from the sheath. Immediatedly the japanese katana glowed, transforming into a thin longsword, the handle and guard forming a classic english cross.

The Arrancar drew its' zanpaktuo, charging reiryoku for a single, overwhelming attack.

"One hit and your paralized. Then I will eat your reiryoku and join the Espada."It's face twisted into a rictus, mistaken for a grin. "Your generous donation will be appreciated."

Immediately the Arrancar attacked, the multitude of seeming energy darts pushing tons of sand into the air. Waiting for the sand to fall to see the target before consumption. The smile fell as the sand outlined a barrier around the target.

"You'd be surprised what kind of skills and abilities carry over for some spirits when we die." the shinigami retorted as the hollow came into view when the sand and dust died down.

"A girl? I thought you were a boy!" the arrancar screamed shocked.

"What, yo- you! You!" the now identified girl sputtered."

"With a chest that flat how can I not. I mean come on! At least use some padding to make it obvious." Malicious taunting, yeah, that's the stuff.

The only response was mumbling and loud growling from the girl.

The Hollow laughed.

"You'll regret saying that!" the girl spoke up. She brought her sword up paralled to the ground and closed her eyes. Her off-hand brushed against the european style sword from cross-guard to tip as if removing a silk cloth.

"Obliterate:-"

The arrancar went from laughing to a blinding fast attack at the word. The pressure alone was massive to his senses. A combined Shikai/Bankai release was a dangerous situation.

"-Shabranigdo!"

The world errupted into a red light. As it receeded all that was left was a vast glass crater. The shinigami sheathed the now katana, adjusted the sash around her waist and continued her walk through Hueco Mundo.

"Honestly, after ten thousand years as a shinigami you would think everyone, Hollow or not would know by now not to poke fun at me or mention my chest."

In her mind her sword, Shabranigdo laughed. A deep demonic laugh, making her shudder harshly.

"You shut up! Bad enough being a Shinigami stuck in Hueco Mundo, but to have Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo as my zanpakuto spirit is the worst irony I've every heard of!" the now recognizable Lina Inverse, Dragon Spooker and enemy of all who live complained, trudging across the sand, destination unknown, Ranting the entire way.

Authors Notes:

This came to me out of the blue and for no particular reason. I had been prompted to do some research into Bleach, the reason is no longer clear to me but when this popped up, I had to write it down. It started as a simple confrontation, no immediate names or obvious connections or connotations aside from Shinigami vs. Arrancar. Just a meeting/battle between two bodies on the opposite sides of a conflict with unexpected results. As you can read the first sentence I knew who I wanted as a shinigami, the hollow was not important, just that he/she/it be powerful enough to be close in power to an espada. When It came time to introduce the zanpakuto, to me it was obvious. During the entire Slayers series (that being everything I've read or watched) Lina has a very strong tie to dark magic (or sorcery) and to me it seems that she has especially strong ties to Shabranigdo. With her sister Luna being the Knight of Ciephied it seems logical (even if it's not true, but it could be) that Lina is a human host to one of the seven pieces of Shabranigdo (Even if there are only 5 (or is it 4)) pieces left.

Anyways, like it or hate it, this little tidbit is open for use. Consider it freeware, open source code or pig latin, use it or abuse it. Just make sure to credit the original idea where it belongs. (That being the people that own Bleach and Slayers respectively.)


End file.
